


MECÁNICO

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Worship, Condom, Dick Pics, Eternal Sterek, Everyone Is Gay, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot, Hurt Derek, Large Cock, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mecanico, Nipple Licking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Derek, Porn, Protective Derek, Sex, Sexy, Short, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Str8 to gay, Top Derek, corto, grabing dick, sterek porn, sterek sex, straight to gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: He empezado desde abajo. Graduado como uno de los mejores estudiantes de mecánica, crecí con grasa y aceite en las manos para reunir dinero y comprometerme con Lilian, una hermosa mujer con la que tuve dos hijas.A pesar de que tuve un matrimonio sólido, mi propia casa, dos pequeñas niñas y soy reconocido en el pueblo como uno de los mejores mecánicos, mi vida empieza a derrumbarse cuando encuentro una nota de despedida de mi mujer y doce facturas del banco.Tratando de sostener mi hogar que se cae a pedazos y de mantener el alto nivel del taller, decido recibir la ayuda de varios estudiantes de prácticas, entre ellos Stiles Stilinksi: un chico extraño y callado que parece temeroso hasta de su propia sombra, pero que cambiará el rumbo de mi vida.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Crimen

Después de salir de la universidad obteniendo calificaciones en mantenimiento de automóviles, trabajé para varios garajes en mi ciudad natal durante un período de 10 años. Me encantaba, creo que no había presión en ello, si no pasión en lo que hacía y a pesar de que a muchos no les gustaba ensuciarse en un taller mecánico, yo adoraba tener mis dedos negros de grasa, manchas de sudor en mi camiseta, manchas en mis pantalones, un olor a aceite y una franela roja. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ello que lo disfrutaba, y poco a poco fui dándome a conocer, hasta que me contrataron en un taller más grande y cuando reuní dinero suficiente, empecé a ahorrarlo.

Cuando conocí a Lilian y me enamoré de ella. Ahorramos dinero como locos para asegurar tener varios depósitos al mes y luego un entrar en el primer paso del mercado inmobiliario y finalmente tener dinero suficiente como para comprar un piso pequeño.

Cuando se nos dio la noticia de que ya teníamos suficiente dinero ahorrado hicimos un préstamo pequeño al banco y pudimos comprar una casa acomodada entre una colina y una intersección. Las paredes olían a humedad, tenían hongos y manchas. La bañera era un desastre y la perilla se había oxidado manchando todo a su alrededor.

──¡Derek, hay cucarachas en medio de la pared! ¡Ahí en ese hueco!── Lilian gritó y corrí a ver qué pasaba, y sí. También había cucarachas.

El patio tenía maleza seca y viva que moriría y daría paso a más maleza, las cercas de latones de la parte de atrás estaban destruidas, pero aun así adquirimos la casa. Pasamos tres meses metidos allí arreglando absolutamente todo, desde lijar pared, pintar, cambiar la bañera y la cerámica, cambio de cerradura, limpiar las ventanas, una nueva cerca, piedras de adorno y césped, en conclusión: Lo hicimos nuestro hogar y finalmente conseguimos casarnos.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que me desilusioné trabajando para otros y después de un largo tiempo con conversaciones con mi esposa decidí abrir mi propio negocio. Alquilé un pequeño garaje y comencé a reparar automóviles para amigos y ellos me hacían publicidad, pues mi trabajo era más que garantizado, así que llevaban mi buen servicio de boca en boca, y si un día atendía cinco autos, al día siguiente llegaban siete y luego ocho.

Pero a pesar de que el trabajo era pesado, abundante, las horas eran largas; luchamos por vivir con alimentos del supermercado de gama básica mientras intentábamos reducir nuestros costos de vida. Olvidé cuantas veces llegué a casa del trabajo con solo tostadas y lentejas para la cena.

Era extraño ya que mientras trabajaba más, el sueldo parecía simplemente no alcanzar.

Hace un par de años las cosas comenzaron a mejorar a medida que el negocio comenzó a despegar y a ser reconocido mucho más allá del horizonte. Encontré a un chico, Stephen, que todavía trabaja para mí.

Es unos años mayor que yo y realmente sabe lo que hace, me sorprendió con sus habilidades para trabajar, su pulcritud y su buen ánimo.

Lilian y yo todavía estábamos profundamente enamorados y decidimos formar una familia y fuimos bendecidos con una encantadora hija a la que llamamos Sophie. Doce meses después Lilian estaba embarazada otra vez y nuestra segunda hija, Emma, llegó.

Nada me ponía más feliz que escuchar la risa de mi familia, de mis tres princesas, de mis reinas. Yo, Derek Hale tenía una familia, un pequeño hogar humilde que se mantenía con un buen taller y que yo había logrado solo. Antes, mis dudas me habían carcomido, pero desde que comencé a dar pasos hacia mi futuro me di cuenta de que podía lograr lo que me propusiera, y mientras veía a Lilian amamantar a Emma y Sophie comía la yema de un huevo con sus dedos, yo sonreía y era feliz y mi mujer lo notaba bajo la luz amarilla del foco sobre la mesa.

Seguía trabajando como loco para mi familia y para construir el negocio. Ellas siempre eran lo primero y prometí que nunca les faltaría nada, poco a poco comencé a reunir dinero nuevamente y nos mudamos de nuestro departamento que ahora era demasiado pequeño y compramos una casa adosada, al menos ahí teníamos un dormitorio para nosotros y nuestras niñas que crecían con cada respiración.

El negocio realmente estaba en auge y ahora tenía cuatro empleados y pude alquilar un espacio más grande. Estaba empezando a disfrutar la vida a pesar de que acabara con dolores en la espalda, o ampollas en las manos o cansancio excesivo. No importaba eso, todo se sentía mejor al llegar a casa y sentir a mi cálida familia.

Pero Lilian comenzó a quejarse de que no teníamos relaciones sociales en nuestra vida, y tenía razón. Desde que tenía conocimiento no teníamos amigos cerca o gente para socializar más que mis propios trabajadores, así que la animé a salir con sus amigas del pueblo contiguo. Lilian iría a sus casas o al centro y me quedaría en casa con mis hijas y leíamos o veíamos televisión hasta que nos dormíamos en el sofá. Yo las malcriaba dándoles una hora más de televisión, así que se quedaban despiertas hasta las 22:00 y luego caíamos rendidos de sueño, también les permitía comer algo dulce antes de dormir, pero me aseguraba de que se cepillaran los dientes luego de hacerlo.

Debería haberlo visto venir, pero Lilian lo ocultaba bien, estaba saliendo cada vez más y yo estaba demasiado agotado para unirme a ella. Mientras yo trabajaba con un burro para mi familia ella se quejaba del empaste en la pared o que necesitaba dinero para una fiesta de una de sus amigas o un juego de muebles nuevos.

Una noche llegué a casa y mis hijas ya dormían en sus camas, así que entré con cautela para no despertarlas. Busqué a Lilian por todos lados, pero no estaba y su ropa se había ido. Mi corazón se detuvo y empecé a buscarla por la casa con más desesperación, hasta que sobre el mesón había una carta a mano, hecho con pereza y varias facturas y cobros del banco. En conclusión, decía que necesitaba tiempo para ella, para encontrarse a sí misma y que había conocido a alguien más y que planeaba irse. Así misma dejó muy en claro que había tomado del dinero que yo ganaba para darse unos lujitos. Al día siguiente a mis hijas les dije que su madre se había ido de vacaciones y que yo reuniría dinero para llevarlas a ellas a un día. Nadie me escuchó llorar noche tras noche al sentirme desesperado, usado y abusado por ella. Y mientras mi espíritu alegre comenzó a volverse serio y amargado tanto en casa y en el trabajo, tenía algo de fe porque ella volviera, pero ¿para qué?


	3. Sandwiches

Cumplió su palabra de tomarse unos días hasta que volvió y no como una perra arrepentida, sino cambiada totalmente: su cabello se veía más claro, usaba labial, maquillaje, incluso olía a perfume costoso, y estaba seguro de que todo eso era producto de mi sueldo. Y mientras las niñas la llenaban de preguntas sobre sus vacaciones y supo que había mentido para no molestar a las niñas que aun pequeñas no sabrían bien lo que ocurría.

Por supuesto, comenzaron las discusiones, ella me golpeó y me dio manotazos e insultos a susurros. Había encontrado un abogado y no había dudado ni un segundo en buscar un mejor futuro para ella y las niñas, y pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir viviendo juntos, que si me quedaba las peleas y discusiones serían a diario y que comenzaría a afectar a mis hermosas hijas. Entonces me mudé y alquilé un piso cerca del negocio. Mi primera noche allí me senté en una única silla y lloré, había trabajado muy duro para mi familia y ahora estaba aquí solo en un piso bastante similar al que dejé solo unos años antes de sentir que mi vida se caía a pedazos.

Claro, los primeros días duele como comer carbón encendido con clavos, pero luego pasa y del amor se puede pasar al odio, y del odio a sentir nada. La gente dice que debes perdonar y olvidar para seguir adelante y yo no olvido ni perdono. Creo que se puede salir adelante sin haber hecho ninguna de esas dos cosas, así que me negué a permitir que toda esta amarga situación me afectara a mí, a mi negocio y a mi personal era realmente.

A pesar de que mi vida hogareña era un infierno, al menos mi negocio estaba pasos agigantados, lo cual era bueno para ahorrar dinero, pagar deudas y estar al día con el pago de mi nuevo apartamento. Me senté en la oficina un día llenando formularios cuando recibí una llamada de una mujer que estaba solicitando una visita a mi taller para acoger a unos chicos que realizarían prácticas en mi espacio. Para ser honesto, estaba tratando de negarme, pero ella decidida a persuadirme, así que eventualmente estuve de acuerdo en que podría venir y explicarme sobre ello, después de todo, tener a varios chicos ayudando, seria de mucha utilidad para ganar más dinero y enfocarme en mi propia vida. Sé que eso suena como explotar a los chicos, pero la verdad, no funciona así.

La mujer vino tres días después y me explicó todo acerca de lo que consistía en prestar mi taller a un estudiante para que hicieran sus prácticas y las ventajas eran más que las desventajas, así que si estaba dispuesto a tomar a un aprendiz el gobierno contribuiría a su salario y su mano de obra me beneficiaría a mí y todos contentos. Debía pensarlo un poco, aunque conociéndome al final yo diría que sí y acabaría aceptando. Así que entrevistaría a estos chicos y le daría trabajo a uno de ellos y quizá desarrollen esto como empleo de por vida y yo estaría obteniendo mano de obra barata y placer de dar a alguien lo que otros habían hecho por mí cuando era más joven. Después de unos cuantos días pensé que le devolví la llamada y acepté.

Ella hizo los arreglos necesarios y un total de 4 jóvenes vinieron por una entrevista. Realmente no me impresionó la actitud de dos de ellos, pero no podía decidir lo mismo de los otros dos. '

Eventualmente decidí apostar por el chico menos dinámico para el puesto, un muchacho joven llamado Stiles.

Stiles tenía 20 años y recién estaba salido de la escuela, no era muy alto, era pálido con lunares, una nariz que parecía producto de una de las mejores cirugías y una voz calmada y juvenil, adicional a ello, era sumamente flaco, pero parecía que sería capaz de manejar algunas de las tareas más extenuantes dadas el tiempo y la formación adecuada. Le di a Stephen, mi mayor y primer empleado más confiable que su tarea era de enseñarle las cuerdas y las herramientas. Poco a poco Stiles se fue soltando y a pesar de que no compartíamos tanto tiempo juntos, notaba que siempre se notaba curioso, pero algo en él me llamó la atención, además de su delgadez extrema, era su cambio de humor. Hubo días en donde llegaba como un rayo de sol y cantaba o tatareaba mientras trabajaba, otros días parecía estar siendo perseguido por alguien y no se concentraba, incluso cometía errores que resanaba con una maldición al final.

Él demostró ser un ansioso aprendiz y siempre estaba pidiendo consejos o información para aumentar sus conocimientos y soltarse un poco más. A menudo se acercaba a mí con preguntas que no esperaría de alguien tan nuevo en el trabajo haría y yo, como siempre lo invitaba a mi oficina, allí tomaba una pluma y un papel y se lo tendía, ya que yo sabía que él apuntaba absolutamente todo con sus largos dedos, de hecho siempre traía su mochila engrasada con un cuaderno también engrasado en donde anotaba absolutamente todo lo que aprendía a diario, y los detallaba con uno que otro gráfico hecho por el mismo: Stiles era atento, interesado en su trabajo y creativo, pero no importa que tan bien estuviera un día, al día siguiente parecía temblar y esconderse de alguien o de algo, y eso me preocupaba más que nada.

Muchas veces cuando andaba así, yo salía hasta la entrada y me aseguraba de no ver nada sospechoso, incluso les decía a otros trabajadores que estuvieran pendientes por si algo pasaba y mientras ellos cubrían la entrada buscando mantener el orden, yo enviaba a Stiles a la parte trasera del taller, más calmado y relajado.

Claramente hasta ese momento no le había preguntado absolutamente nada, porque de cierta manera quizá era algo que no me convenía saber.

Por supuesto, hubo bromas en el lugar de trabajo y se burló de todo tipo de cosas, mis llamados de atención los tomó con calma y pronto aprendió a manejarse él mismo. Las preguntas sobre su novia siempre lo hacían sonrojar, pero le sonreía y le daba palmaditas en el hombro y le guiñaría un ojo.

Y todo bien con él.

Siempre tomaba sándwiches para el almuerzo mientras los otros muchachos iban al restaurante tres cuadras más abajo o llevaban algún tipo de comida en tarrinas. Stiles comenzó a traer Sandwiches y se sentó y me habló sobre el trabajo y otras cosas. Parecía gustarle más mi compañía que la de sus otros compañeros de trabajo, a pesar de que a veces yo no andaba de ánimos.

Durante este tiempo mi vida hogareña no estaba mejorando y aunque llegué a ver a mis hijas cada dos fines de semana, realmente no podría hacer que se quedaran en las noches, ya que mi nuevo apartamento no tenía más habitación. A los 34 años y con 4 y 3 años, necesitaban un lugar más grande, pero no podía pagarlo con dinero que le estaba dando a mi ex. Sí, le daba manutención, la casa y todo lo que alguna vez tuve y ella a cambio estaba poniendo poco a poco a mis hijas en mi contra, diciendo que las abandoné.


	4. Invitado

Un jueves habíamos estado trabajando la mayor parte de la mañana y noté que Stiles no tenía su alegría habitual, un par de mis trabajadores se lo habían comentado, pero él siguió con su trabajo y no habló.

──Ven y come tu almuerzo conmigo en la oficina── le dije. Quería tenerlo en un lugar calmado y seguro, y verlo solo en el taller listo para sentarse en una enorme llanta vieja me daba incomodidad.

──No he traído nada hoy y no tengo dinero──, él respondido sin mirarme y sentándose por igual.

Saqué mi billetera y le di algo de dinero para que fuera a la tienda y lograra comprarse algo de almuerzo. Stiles me miró dubitativo y negó con su cabeza, pero mientras lo hacía estiró su mano y tomó el billete de 5 $ y regresó unos minutos después y me entregó el cambio. No había gastado mucho y no comía mucho al parecer.

En mi oficina encendí la televisión pequeña de la esquina superior, destapé mis tallarines de pollo y comencé a revolver la comida. Mientras dejaba la televisión en alguna película que llamara su atención, vi como comía en silencio, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

──¿Qué pasa, Stiles?── Le pregunté. No era por ser metiche ni sapo, pero era más que obvio que algo le ocurría y ya todos empezaban a notarlo.

Esperé su respuesta, pero nada salió de sus labios, e incluso dejó de comer, como haría alguien esperando a la nada.

──Estás terriblemente callado── agregué. –Vamos, háblame. Me preocupo por ti, he notado que actúas extraño. Como si alguien te persigue, siempre miras afuera ya veces pareces que te vas a desmallar y ni hablas, y otros días cambias a ser el chico más alegre y dulce del mundo. Stiles, eres un joven y tienes algo, vamos. Necesito que me cuentes.

Me miró y se echó a llorar.

──Hey── dije –Prometo ayudarte en lo que sea── se veía pequeño, extraño, dolido.

Me levanté y me acerqué a él y le rodeé con el brazo.

──Dime qué pasa── supliqué por sus palabras y por su atención.

──Mi madre y mi padrastro no me quieren cerca. Me han dicho que me vaya── él dijo.

No supe qué decir. Me quedé impactado. ¿Quién rayos harías eso con su propio hijo? ¿Quién sería capaz de tal crueldad? ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimar a Stiles?

Le conseguí un pañuelo para que se limpiara la cara y lo miré a los ojos. Podría ver el dolor en el que estaba.

──Estoy seguro de que esta noche se habrán calmado, esperando que vuelvas a casa── le dije.

──Me dijeron que no volviera esta noche. Solo quería el lugar para ellos mismos no me quieren cerca. Mi padrastro vende drogas e hice algo malo, lo delaté a la policía por golpearme constantemente y él me dio una paliza peor. Dijo que me golpeará tres veces en donde me encuentren y ya van dos── espetó Stiles.

Las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, estaba tan molesto, tenía un enojo que creía en mi pecho y quería ir yo mismo y reventarle la cara a ese hijo de las mil putas. Miré a Stiles, pero nunca vi ninguna señal de maltrato hasta que se levantó de mi abrazo y se sacó la camiseta.

Su cuerpo blanco y velludo en el pecho y axilas, dejaba ver unos cuentos moretones muy claros y distinguibles. Metió su dedo por la pretina del pantalón y lo bajó junto con el bóxer, allí puse ver una cicatriz junto a los vellos de su ingle aún más pálida.

──Me golpea bajo a la ropa para que nadie pueda verlo, y aquí me apuñaló con un tenedor. ¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor──, dijo Stiles?

──Claro, ¿Qué deseas?

──¿Puedo dormir en la sala de espera esta noche, no tengo a dónde ir── él rogó poniéndose la ropa. De momento el haber se me había ido y solo sentía pena y coraje al mismo tiempo.

Obviamente, no había forma de que pudiera hacer eso con alguien mucho menor que yo y que era un enviado del gobierno para trabajar en mi taller. Si se enteraban de que un practicante estaba durmiendo en el taller, llegarían las preguntas y me metería en problemas y por ende Stiles. Pensé rápido

──Puedes dormir en mi sofá esta noche, en mi casa. No vas a dormir en el taller── le ofrecí.

No quería que el pobre muchacho sintiera que no valoraba su esfuerzo y honestidad, así que creí que eso era lo que mejor podía hacer por él.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y me dio las gracias. Me llevé el dedo al labio.

──Mantengamos esto entre nosotros dos. Ahora lávate la cara y ponte de vuelta al trabajo, resolveremos esto, nada está perdido── dije.

Parecía un poco más animado durante la tarde y me mostró una pequeña sonrisa cuando le guiñé un ojo.


	5. Comodidad

A medida que avanzaba la tarde me puse un poco nervioso por tener a alguien en mi piso, sin embargo, para ser honesto, disfrutaría de una pequeña compañía luego de pasar terriblemente solo noche tras noche.

Cuando llegó el momento, el personal comenzó a irse.

──¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?── Le preguntó Stephen a Stiles, cosa que ya se había hecho como una costumbre.

──Yo me encargo──, dije caminando por detrás de Stiles y palmoteándole cada hombro. Salté a la conversación sin querer poner a Stiles en ninguna situación incómoda.

Cerré el garaje y Stiles caminó conmigo la corta distancia hacia mi pequeño apartamento. Durante este tiempo no dijo nada, pero parecía mirar hacia todos lados algo nervioso, supongo que cuando alguien va a una casa desconocida siempre hay tierno grado de nerviosismo.

──Relájate. No es una mansión. Y no hay nadie más.

Esperé una respuesta, pero no habló, solo me miró asintiendo. Él estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con mi familia y a pesar de que no le conté directamente, se enteró por los rumores que oía dentro del taller. Y estaba bien, después de todo yo no debía ocultar esa mala parte de mi vida de la cual nunca pedí ser parte.

Llegamos a casa luego de varios minutos de caminata, abrí y entré. Una de las primeras cosas que hice fue darle la bienvenida, disculparme por las pocas cosas que tenía y luego le mostré dónde estaba el baño y lo invité a la sala de estar.

──Ponte cómodo, iré y nos prepararé una taza de té y arroz con queso── le dije.

Regresé unos minutos más tarde con una bebida y un plato de comida recalentada para cada uno de nosotros. Yo no era un chef profesional, pero si preparaba buenos platos, pero aquel día solo había comida recalentada y eso comeríamos. No había nada de malo en ello, ya que todos alguna vez en su vida lo hacen y Stiles parecía más que feliz por comer algo.

Así que luego de unos minutos, Stiles comenzó a contarme sobre cómo las cosas se estaban poniendo agrias y oscuras en casa cuando su madre y su novio parecían querer la casa para ellos solos. Su novio fue realmente cruel con él y constantemente causaba discusiones en la casa. Le había golpeado varias veces y una de ellas lo mandó al hospital y su madre le metió la culpa de todo a él y no a su novio.

Estaba empezando a sentir pena por Stiles, pero no estaba seguro de lo que podría hacer a largo plazo si lo mantenía en casa. Esperaba que todo esto no afectara su trabajo, puesto que estaba convirtiéndose en un empleado realmente útil dentro del taller y se había empeñado en hacer todas las tareas muy bien.

Había empezado a pensar que podría ayudarle de una mejor forma cuando sus prácticas llegaran a su fin y si pudiera mantenerlo. Los trabajos como estos son muy éticos y no se me permitía relacionarme con Stiles fuera del trabajo y tenerlo en casa podría ser un gran problema para todos, pero, después de todo solo le estaba dando un espacio en donde dormir.

Durante casi una hora me senté y escuché su historia mientras él había acabado completamente su comida y me contaba la parte más miserable de su vida.

──Entonces tienes hambre── le pregunté.

──Sí── asintió avergonzado.

──Ven a la cocina y te prepararé algo más de comer── le dije.

Mi congelador estaba lleno de todo tipo de comidas preparadas que me daban cierta comodidad y me ahorraban el tiempo. Estaba seguro de que allí habría algo que le gustara comer así que le permití iniciar una búsqueda en los estantes del refrigerador y seleccionar algo que le gustara. Al final eligió una lasaña lo puse en el horno que ya había calentado con un pastel de cabaña para mí rociamos unas papas fritas en una bandeja para hornear y volvimos a la sala mientras esperábamos a que cocinaran.

Pasamos los siguientes 20 minutos hablando de esto y sobre cosas relacionadas al trabajo, sus gustos y disgustos y otras cosas similares. Era un chico muy inteligente, sarcástico e interesante. Sin duda alguna cuando se ponía de ánimo irradiaba felicidad, energía y esperanza coqueta.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, la puse en dos bandejas y nos sentamos a comer en la habitación con las bandejas en nuestras rodillas, ya que no tenía una mesa aun, pero esa sería mi próxima adquisición muy pronto.

──¿Entonces todavía no tienes novia?── le pregunté.

Sacudió la cabeza.

No continué preguntándole, no debía entrometerme tanto en su vida, así que le deje seguir comiendo y es que debe haber tenido mucha hambre, ya que comió su comida antes de que me hubiera comido la mitad. Le dije que había algunas galletas en el aparador y fuimos a buscarlas cuando terminé mi comida.

──Toma tantas como quieras── le dije. Quería que se sintiera cómodo en su totalidad y por su delgado cuerpo, se notaba que le faltaba mucho por comer

Siendo un muchacho joven, trató de resistirse y comió un par antes de tomar otra y pronto se había comido todo el paquete. Estaba bien.

Al menos tenía compañía, me sentía un poco deprimido de vez en cuando, ya que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos inhumanos para ahorrar dinero, pagar una manutención y sobrevivir al caos llamado vida, el dinero legaba a lo justo. Por su parte, mi exesposa y su nuevo novio llevaban a las chicas de vacaciones y yo debería esperar a que llegara el fin de semana para verlos.


	6. Frotar

El tiempo avanzaba y pronto me sentía cansado, así que sugerí que nos retiráramos para poder dormir.

Stiles sonrió y asintió.

Fui a traer unas cobijas para que Stiles pudiera dormir en el sofá, y mientras él usaba el baño le hice una cama. Cuando regresó lo vi sonriendo y con la cara mojada, sabía que mi sala era algo fria, pero estaría bien para dormir y le pregunté por si necesitaba un trago o algo para relajarse un poco más y lograra dormir sin despertarse y dijo que no. Asentí, le acaricié la cabeza y le deseé buenas noches.

──Gracias── dijo Stiles.

──No hay problemas── respondí sonriendo.

Le di un abrazo rápido y él descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro antes de que le dejara ahí en la sala con la luz apagada. Lo escuché desnudarse para acostarse y a pesar de que estábamos en habitaciones diferentes pude sentir todo lo que hizo hasta estar acostado en el mueble.

Yo mismo usé el baño y me lavé los dientes antes de desvestirme y me metí en la cama con una ligera manta cubriendo mi desnudez. Por lo general dormía desnudo y no había razón para que esta noche fuera diferente

Después de 15 minutos más o menos, escuché a Stiles usar el baño nuevamente. Cerré mis ojos y tratando de quedarme dormido.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos antes de que Stiles volviera al baño. Rayos.

──¿Estás bien, Stiles?── le pregunté.

──Sí── respondió, ──lo siento si te estoy molestando.

──Está bien── dije. No quería que esto se extendiera. Debíamos dormir.

──¿Estás seguro?── Agregó.

Stiles llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

──Adelante── le dije.

Stiles entró a mi habitación usando solo su ropa interior. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

──Simplemente no puedo sentirme cómodo. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir fuera de mi cama. Es muy pequeño y la tela me pica además no puedo conciliar el sueño── habló en voz baja.

Lo miré y sentí pena.

Palmeé el costado de la cama a mi lado.

──Ven y acuéstate aquí── sonreí.

Stiles pareció animarse y tumbarse sobre el edredón a mi lado.

──¿No tienes frío── le pregunté.

──Sí─, asintió.

──Sube── le dije, ──Simplemente no les digas a los chicos en el trabajo──. Sabía que eso era extremadamente malo, pero al final del día estaría bien si ayudaba a Stiles.

Stiles entró y se tumbó de lado, de espaldas a mí. Mi habitación no era muy grande y el lado de la cama en la que yo estaba acostado estaba al ras de la pared. Así que me acosté de lado frente a Stiles cuando cerré los ojos y traté de dormir.

Stiles estaba bastante inquieto y seguía moviéndose, parecía que estaba poniéndose un poco más cerca de mí. Me alejé más, pero no queda mucho espacio al ser presionado contra la pared. A pesar de eso Stiles se acercó hasta que prácticamente lo estaba cuchareando. Su espalda se acurrucó contra mi pecho y lo escuché suspirar. Jamás había estado tan cerca de otro chico en esta forma así que quise empujarlo, pero de pronto se sentía tibio y bien. Él empujó hacia atrás con su culo cubierto de tela contra mi polla y bolas, que para mi suerte estaba flácida. Quería alejarlo, pero habían pasado meses desde que tuve contacto corporal y me sentí bien y al abrazarle sentía su respiración y todo su cuerpo como tal. El único contacto sexual que he tenido desde que mi esposa me dejó, fue con mi mano y mientras frotaba suavemente su culo contra mi entrepierna, mi polla comenzó a crecer. Cuanto más se endurecía mi polla, más se frotaba. Me preguntaba si él estaba dormido o estaba al tanto de sus acciones. Sería bastante vergonzoso si de repente despertaba y me atrapaba con una erección.


	7. Corrida

Su culo ahora parecía sistemáticamente jorobarse sobre mi polla que ahora estaba dura como una roca. Yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba seguro de que estaba consciente y lo estaba disfrutando. Entonces de repente se alejó y se tumbó de espaldas y luego de lado, frente a mí. Bajo la oscuridad de mi cuarto pude ver la silueta de su mejilla y su oreja.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, tal vez estaba durmiendo después de todo.

Para ser honesto, estaba un poco satisfecho, pero un poco decepcionado. No importaba. No debía pasar nada y así las cosas estarían bien.

Rodé sobre mi espalda esperando dormirme pronto.

Minutos después sentí que Stiles se movía un poco y el edredón se movía antes de quedarse quieto otra vez. Unos segundos después hizo un movimiento rápido y ahora no había duda de que estaba despierto. Su mano acarició mi pecho hasta legar a mi pelvis y luego tomó mi verga abrazándola con sus dedos.

Me asusté, lo admito, así que lo aparté trepándome sobre él, llevé mi mano a su cuello. Lo presioné y lo mantuve quieto por unos segundos, pero mi ajuste se disolvió cuando gimió y me miró bajo la poca luz que allí había, lo solté y lo observé. Sus labios separados, como soltando un gemido, sus ojos mirándome fijamente como si hubiera sido descubierto en un acto ilícito.

Me acosté sobre mi espalda, pero llevé mi mano a su cabello, lo tomé de allí y lo guie a mi polla. Su cabeza se sumergió bajo las sábanas y envolvió sus labios alrededor de mi martillo y comenzó a chupar. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, y mis opciones no eran más que sacarlo de mi cama, incluso de la casa, pero se sentía bien, aunque obviamente no era la primera vez que me habían chupado la polla. Me quedé allí y lo dejé hacer lo suyo mientras mi polla comenzaba ponerse más dura de nuevo. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y más profundos mientras sus labios se movían arriba y abajo por el grueso tronco de mi polla que estaba dura como una roca ahora debido a la morbosa situación. Ni siquiera hizo una pausa para respirar mientras trabajaba en mi extensión con sus labios mágicos contra mi polla. Su lengua le estaba dando mucho placer a mi glande y no había forma de que pudiera contenerme.

──Me estoy corriendo── susurré.

Stiles no se inmutó mientras seguía chupando incluso después de la primera explosión que le golpeó la boca y siguió hasta que mi corrida se agotó. Sintiendo que ya había acabado todo y que me había dado un excelente orgasmo ya cambio yo le había dado una buena corrida, él se apartó y rodó sobre su costado lejos de mí como si nada había sucedido

Me quedé sorprendido por lo que había hecho, pero completamente satisfecho. Esa mamada prohibida y nueva para mí, había sido mejor orgasmo que había tenido en mucho tiempo y me lo había provocado otro chico. No sabía qué pensar mientras seguía jugando una y otra vez en mi mente.

Eventualmente debo haberme quedado dormido porque lo siguiente que sé es que suena mi despertador. Eran las 6.50 de la mañana. Estiré el brazo para apagarlo.

Olvidé por completo que Stiles estaba en la cama conmigo y lo golpeé de costado.

──Urgh── gritó porque lo desperté sin previo aviso.

──Lo siento── dije sintiéndome culpable.

Bajé de la cama y rápidamente agarré mi ropa interior para ponérmela rápidamente y evitar que él me viera desnudo. Apagué la alarma y lo dejé dormir mientras iba por una ducha. Después de ducharme, fui a preparar café y tostadas para mí. Me senté en mi taburete en la cocina mientras comía. Unos minutos después vino él.

──Buenos días── dije, sin emociones ni importancia alguna y tratando de omitir lo que había pasado la última noche.

──Buenos días── respondió.

Parecía un poco cansado o estaba fingiendo.

──Adelante, debes darte una ducha── le dije.

Él se negó, así que le ofrecí una bebida y unas tostadas que aceptó sin pensarlo mucho y evitamos el contacto visual durante todo ese tiempo.

No sabía qué decir, así que fui a vestirme para el trabajo. Cuando regresé él estaba completamente vestido y viendo televisión. Y a pesar de que había dicho que no quería ducharse, si lo había hecho, pero no había tardado mucho.

Apenas hablamos hasta que llegó la hora de irnos a trabajar.

──Vamos, vamos── le dije y solo asintió ──Si alguien te pregunta, vas a decir que apenas nos topamos caminando por la calle──, agregué.


	8. Nuevamente

Salimos de mi piso, cerré y empezamos a caminar por vereda completamente incómodos. No hablé hasta que casi habíamos llegado al trabajo.

──Entonces no te gustan las chicas── dije.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, Stiles se concentró en su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado en lo absoluto y yo por mi parte tenía una montaña de papeles para trabajar en mi oficina, así que apenas vi a mis trabajadores esa mañana e hice lo mejor que pude para mantener la distancia por la tarde.

Stiles hablaba con todos, no es que le prestara atención, pero por el rabillo del ojo, podía notar que se veía mucho mal tranquilo que el día anterior.

Cuando la hora de acabar la jornada había acabado, los demás le desearon adiós. Él me miró. Yo le sonreí.

──Buena suerte y nos vemos el lunes── me despedí de Stiles.

Cuando llegué a casa decidí regalarme a mí mismo una pizza mediana, la cual ordené debido al hambre y pereza que tenía, y aproveché el tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida, pero con bastante jabón y espuma. Mientras me vestía y me acomodaba en la sala para ver algo de televisión la pizza llego y los primeros bocados fueron sabrosos y con mucha hambre, pero luego vi que era demasiado y solo comí la mitad.

Debido a la alegría que sentía al haber ayudado a Stiles y al haber recibido "eso" a cambio, decidí abrir una botella de whisky mientras veía la televisión. Lo malo de volver a empezar desde cero es que no tienes televisión por cable, así que te toca ver televisión pública y no es muy buena que digamos y mientas me movía a través de los canales, no pude encontrar mucho que me interesara, solo noticias, deportes que hablaban de partidos de futbol y tenis y más noticias junto con un canal de videos musicales muy borroso.

Bebí casi la mitad de la botella de whisky y estaba considerando dormir temprano aquella noche a pesar de que apenas eran las nueve y media de la noche cuando sonó el timbre.

Expectante, me preguntaba acerca de quién estaba llamando en este momento debido a que no recibía muchos visitantes; de hecho, no había recibido ninguna visita. Me estremezco levantándome pronto y cruzando la salita mientras me preguntaba si uno de mi familia había resultado herido y la policía estaba llamando para informarme de ello. Cuando uno es padre y adulto varias cosas le preocupan, sobre todo aquellas cosas que podrían pasarle a tus hijos.

Abrí la puerta.

──Hola── dijo Stiles con cara de miedo.

──Hola── respondí solo mirándolo.

Sin decir nada, le permití entrar, llevaba un pequeño bolso como esos que cargan los deportistas.

──Lo siento, dice, pero no tengo a dónde ir── dijo triste. Y es que su mirada me lo daba a entender claramente.

──¿Qué pasó?── Pregunto.

Él explica que ha tratado de hablar con su madre y con su padrastro, pero que las cosas no fueron bien y nuevamente le pidieron que se fuera de casa como un perro y se quedó sin pensar a donde iría. Dijo que el único lugar al que podía acudir era a una iglesia o a un hospital o a mi casa. Optó por esta última opción.

──Supongo que podrías quedarte el sofá esta noche── le digo. Destaco la palabra ──sofá── para dejarlo claro. Stiles es un buen chico, sí, es atractivo y muy inteligente y tiene una personalidad encantadora, pero eso que hizo no fue correcto y me culpo por haberlo permitido. Pero ambos sabemos que eso puede arrastrarnos hasta grandes problemas.

Le preparo una bebida caliente y él se termina la pizza que compré. Nos sentamos y hablamos sobre su situación una y otra vez mientras trato de llegar a una solución mientras él me da diez razones por las cuales no funcionaría, eventualmente, decido que había escuchado suficiente.

──Creo que me iré a la cama── dije ──Puedes ver televisión por un tiempo si quieres── agrego.

Voy a la cama después de ir al baño y me acuesto pensando lo que puede hacer Stiles esa noche y la ansiedad me tiene colgando de un hilo. Después de unos minutos, llaman a la puerta y entra. Sin esperar una respuesta solo en ropa interior. Obviamente está erecto.

──¿Puedo dormir contigo?── Pregunta.

──No creo que sea buena idea, Stiles. No hagas esto difícil para mí── respondo.

──Por favor. Vamos, quiero estar allí── ruega.

De mala gana le permito que se una a mí.

──Gracias── dice mientras se tranquiliza. Actúa y parece un niño pequeño engreído.

Estamos de lado uno frente al otro y él se inclina y me besa suavemente en los labios. Lo dejo. De pronto mi miedo se va y le encuentro un gustillo a sus suaves labios. Nunca antes me había besado un chico; Incluso nunca había tenido la polla de un chico tan cerca antes.

Se sintió extraño, pero el beso fue tan agradable y gentil.

Le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa con un pequeño beso.

Me quedé allí tratando de pensar a donde esto nos llevaría y un ruedo sobre mi espalda para mirar al techo. De repente él está encima de mí plantando sus labios sobre mí, comienza a moler su polla contra la mía. Él se joroba frenéticamente frotando su polla contra la mía y empuja sus labios contra mi boca. Subconscientemente envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras nuestros labios se encuentran de nuevo y le besan un poco más.


	9. Condón

Me gusta abrazar a otra persona después de no tener contacto por meses.

Me besa más fuerte, se joroba más, su respiración se está volviendo menos profundo y menos dura. Un gemido. Luego se detiene, me pregunto por qué, entonces siento la humedad cálida alrededor de mi ingle y me doy cuenta de que ha eyaculado.

Él rueda fuera y se acuesta de lado usando la mano para levantar la cabeza mientras me mira.

──¿Puedo cogerte?── Pregunto con cierta curiosidad y morbo, sin embargo, no espero su respuesta. Y él por su lado se sorprende un poco de mi honestidad al momento de estar cachondo.

──Puedes si quieres, estoy preparado── agregó Stiles.

No dice nada. Salta de la cama y regresa con un condón y lubricante que ni siquiera había usado. Me pregunto por qué los tiene en su bolso y fue por ellos tan deprisa, ¿cómo es que pensó que los necesitaría, además, con cuántos otros hombres ha tenido relaciones sexuales?

Stiles continúa controlando la situación y lo dejo así, siento que tiene más experiencia en todo esto. Él va debajo de las sábanas y comienza a chuparme la verga hasta que estoy mojado y rígido. Toma un poco del lubricante y comienza a pasarlo alrededor de su trasero. Obviamente tiene experiencia y me pregunto cuánto tiempo había estado teniendo sexo con hombres pues no era heterosexual.

──No tienes que usar el condón si no quieres── dice.

Pienso en no usarlo, pero de nuevo, no estoy seguro de cuantas pollas ha tenido hasta el trasero.

──Mejor estar a salvo── digo.

Stiles le da un par de tirones a mi polla y pone el condón en la punta y luego lo baja tiernamente dejando mi gruesa verga enfundada.

──Nunca antes me había follado por el culo a nadie── le informo.

──Mi culo está bien lubricado, debería ir bien. Solo empuja, no me dolerá── dijo.

Me escabullí detrás de él mientras acomodaba su trasero sentado sobre mí y cubriéndonos por las sabanas, con los dedos coloqué mi polla en la entrada caliente de su culo y comencé a empujar. Estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que fue. Mi polla sintió su ajustada mientras pasaba por los anillos de su esfínter muy flojo, pero dándome placer indescriptible mientras él sobre mí, mordía su labio al sentir mi dureza grande pasar por su canal. Poco a poco comencé a follarlo. Cuando acabó sentado en mi pelvis lo miré y le acaricié la mejilla. Él sonreía.

Empecé a moverme debajo de él e iba aumentando mi confianza en los movimientos mientras más lo hacía y la verdad me sentí bastante apretado, mucho más apretado que el coño de Lilian.

Lo estaba disfrutando bastante y creo que Stiles también lo estaba al ser follado. Empecé a bombear más fuerte y más rápido mi polla dentro y fuera de su agujero que abrazaba mi polla en su sedoso interior mientras eso me estimulaba para estar cada vez más rígido y me estaba empezando a gustar follarle el culo. Cambiamos de posición y pronto estaba golpeándole su trasero con las bolas como si no hubiera mañana, se sentía tan bien. Sudaba sobre él mientras le abría las piernas de la misma manera que su ano se abría a mi verga. Sabía que no duraría mucho más tiempo y bombeé tan fuerte como pude y pronto sentí en mis bolas un placer indescriptible y dejé escapar un gemido.

──Me voy a correr, Stiles── casi grité.

Sentí que el condón comenzaba a llenarse con mi semilla mientras mi verga vibraba dentro de él. Disminuí mi velocidad, no antes de que mi polla fuera drenada de cada gota enviada desde mis bolas. Salí y tiré del condón y me derrumbó sobre la cama. Stiles tiene una sonrisa y está completamente sonrojado, pero no se había corrido. Creí que debía masturbarlo, pero eso no fue lo que insinuó. Miró el condón en mis dedos goteando y él abrió la boca con esperanza de que entendiera su lenguaje secreto y lo entendí. Llevé el condón mojado y oliendo a nuestro sexo y le di la vuelta vaciándolo en su boca hasta que la última gota cayó. No contento con eso, Stiles estiró su rosto hasta que el condón empezaba a entrar a su boca y lo masticó un poco quizá probando su culo allí mismo y empezó a gemir mientras se corría con chorros de leche que llegaron hasta su pecho. Cuando acabó tiré el condón aun lado de la cama y nos quedados en silencio.

──Eso estuvo bastante bien. Gracias── dije.

──Puedes follarme en cualquier momento── dijo Stiles volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa.

Se inclinó hacia mí y plantó un beso en mis labios dejándome probar mi sabor y el suyo, para luego acurrucarse sobre mí. Era un hombre conmigo.

Cuando me rodeó con sus brazos lentamente, se quedó dormido. Yo tomé un poco más de tiempo, excitado y emocionado por lo que había pasado hasta que logré quedarme dormido.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de que Stiles me chupaba la polla. Y ciertamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Llevé mi mano a su cabeza y gentilmente acaricié su cabello. Aceleró el paso ahora que se dio cuenta de que yo estaba despierto. Ser despertado con una mamada sorpresa era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y pronto estaba llenando su boca con mi carga. Cuando bebió mi carga se acercó a mi limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano.

──Te lo tragaste entonces── le dije.

──Sí── se rio.

Pasamos todo el día en la cama. Lo jodí de nuevo. Me lo follé suave y duro. Me chupó la axila derecha, le mordí los pezones, me comió el culo por primera vez en la vida, yo le besé los huevos, él me chupó un pie yo besé su lengua.

Recuerdo que metió un dedo largo en mi culo y luego incluso probé su polla por primera vez.

Nos besamos y abrazamos, él amaba estar abrazado de cucharitas a pesar de ser un hombre a su edad. No parecía querer que lo dejara ir, y no lo iba a dejar ir.

Alrededor de las 4 decidimos levantarnos y ducharnos. Lo saqué a comer y compré un poco de cerveza camino a casa. Probó un par de latas mientras yo bebía algo de ron Pronto llegó la hora de acostarme y me chupó otra vez.

El domingo por la mañana le dije que realmente tenía que irse a casa e intentar arreglar las cosas con su madre aceptó de mala gana. Después de que él se fue, me acosté allí pensando que no sabía qué hacer, había disfrutado estar con él durante las últimas dos noches, pero era heterosexual y eso no cambiaría.

Echaba de menos sus caricias.

Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que podría regresar aquí si lo necesitaba o quería. Dije que mis puertas siempre estarían abiertas para él. Inconscientemente no solo mis puertas sino también mi corazón. Lo cual era raro, ya que era un chico.

Pero, luego de todo el desastre, podría darme una oportunidad. Claro, todo en privado por ahora. No quería que Stiles o yo tuviéramos problemas. Y mientras le dejo mi mensaje me acuesto en mi cama pequeña que extrañamente se siente grande y sin querer observo el condón que Stiles había masticado. Lo tomo cuidadosamente con mis dedos e intento ponerlo en mi verga.

Lo logro un poco y me masturbo pensando en él. Ese condón es el único recuerdo que ahora me une a él.

Casi cuando me había quedado dormido, tocan la puerta. Me levanto desnudo y abro.

Era Stiles.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD
> 
> Esta es una nueva historia con temas relacionados a Sexo Homosexual, fantasías, erotismo, curiosidad y descubrimiento sexual con morbo, centrado solo en dos protagonistas pertenecientes al fandom de Teen Wolf, y un par de personajes secundarios.
> 
> Todos los personajes son retratados como adultos legales que están conscientes de lo que hacen y esta historia de ninguna manera condona o fomenta aspectos negativos dentro de las relaciones familiares. Si no eres un adulto legal, no leas más. Si te ofenden temas de fetiches, heteros curiosos o cosas explicitas, esta historia no es para ti.


End file.
